rwbyturning_pointfandomcom-20200213-history
Kinzoku
Kinzoku Kinzoku is an android and team member of Team Cake. While her teammates and some others know this, she tries to hide it the best she can, fearing that she'd be treated as nothing more than a weapon if it was known that she is an Android. However, she still speaks robotically, and most of her decisions are based on logic, instead of morality. Kinzoku was made as a test for a scientist who happened to be Calista's adoptive father. The scientist wanted to put Calista's Aura into Kinzoku, but when it failed, he dumped Calista into the street. What he did with Kinzoku between the time he got rid of Calista and Professor Ozpin killed him is unknown. Ozpin, for reasons known only to himself, gave Kinzoku over to a group of scientists and researchers funded by the Schnee Corporation and even the Military Superpower of Atlas. While there, she was experimented on in terms of accepting Auras and using Semblance, but nothing proved fruitful. Perhaps out of frustration, they dumped Kinzoku off, perhaps even to be scrapped, but whatever they were going to do, Ozpin intervened and took her into Beacon, where she resides to this day. Appearance One thing special to note is that her eyes change color depending on what mode she's in. Green means she's in 'normal mode,' violet means she's in 'Combat Mode,' Silver means she's in 'Destruction Mode,' and pitch black means she's in 'Annihilation Mode.' Otherwise, she appears a normal, lithe (albeit slightly short) female with a small chest. Originally, she had no chest, figuring that only the bare necessities were needed to appear human and the rest was simply excess that got in the way, but after some studies, she found a slightly larger chest was needed to not receive odd stares. Personality Kinzoku is new to emotions, only recently having experienced her first true emotion. Because of this, she still tends to rely on logic first, and more human ideas of emotions and morality second. She also speaks robotically and to-the-point, sometimes to the chagrin of whom she's speaking to. Abilities & Powers Kinzoku's Semblance is the ability to manipulate the earth, as in creating various structures from the ground, walls and ceiling around her. To do this, she needs to touch her hands to an area that also touches what she wants to manipulate, or, in some cases, she has been seen stomping her foot to create earth pillars. It is thought, however, that using her Semblance also increases her libido. Kinzoku also had increased durability, strength, speed and reactions from being an android built for combat against the Grimm and other threats in Remnant. However, it seems that changing tactics in mid-assault causes her to need to recompute, and therefore creates an opening. For example, firing rockets that go along a specific trajectory, but then suddenly scoot over and attack from another side and change their trajectory as well. The new assault would need to be computed in order to dodge, which is the reason for her increased reaction -- thereby causing her to stutter and not react in time. Kinzoku, being an android, has access to several 'modes of Combat,' which dramatically up her damage potential. Her 'Normal Mode' is the mode she's usually in. While combat is possible in this mode, processing power is not dedicated to it. "Combat Mode" is the first mode dedicated to combat, reducing her communication abilities in order to focus on fighting, though her capacity to recieve and act on orders is not hindered. However, "Destruction Mode" further increases her fighting capabilities, but comes at a cost of attacking enemies carelessly, and also using self-damaging abilities more frequently without assessing the need of use. Finally, "Annihilation Mode" is most akin to a berserker rage. While her combat prowess is upped dramatically, even from the last mode, she completely loses the ability to reasons and attacks anything that moves, friend and foe alike. She also lacks the ability to realize that she needs to shut down to save herself, and will keep going until she's forced to shut down, and sometimes even to the point of frying her circuits. Her combat improving abilities damage herself in some way, so they are rarely used until higher modes are activated. Her first is called "Overclocking," which doubles the speed of her joints, making her faster and more reactive. There is a second one called '''"Gear Shifting," '''which doubles her speed and power, but this mode is recognizable by a metallic clicking sound that sounds like gears sliding off each other and colliding -- which, to an extent, is what happens. Use of these abilities can lead to damaged joints and wires. Kinzoku also has repair nanobots that work whenever she's shut down to fix damaged wires and holes in her exoskeleton. However, these ONLY work when she's shut down, and don't fix things in one hour, unless its minor. She also has a 'data flush' system when she reboots while examining her systems, which is how her Combat Modes deactivate forcefully. This also means that, when rebooting, she also flushes out any hack attempt or attempt to recode how she acts, to a certain degree. Category:Characters